


that i might lose you

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, I love Vanoo, Light Angst, M/M, Theyre dorks who need to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: this was highkey inspired by Natewantstobattle - Here Comes A Thought Cover !!! I love his covers and since I've had a lot of stress on my plate recently and little time, this was a nice release even though it probably sucks since I didn't read over it :PBut Here Comes A Thought is such a nice song because it's so calming and just-- listen to either the original or the cover or whatever version you want to listen to my dudes if you haven't heard it.Anyways, hope you enjoy the Vanoo <3P.S. This is dedicated to the Fam™ chat because I love you guys a lot!! We really are like a family and you guys are all super important to me. Love you Rose, Yishy, and El





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonoRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/gifts), [Yishy2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/gifts), [Basically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically/gifts).



> this was highkey inspired by Natewantstobattle - Here Comes A Thought Cover !!! I love his covers and since I've had a lot of stress on my plate recently and little time, this was a nice release even though it probably sucks since I didn't read over it :P
> 
> But Here Comes A Thought is such a nice song because it's so calming and just-- listen to either the original or the cover or whatever version you want to listen to my dudes if you haven't heard it.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the Vanoo <3
> 
> P.S. This is dedicated to the Fam™ chat because I love you guys a lot!! We really are like a family and you guys are all super important to me. Love you Rose, Yishy, and El

Evan wasn’t a person to put his issues onto others. He always kept the mind thought of if it’s not a multiple person job, then he shouldn’t have to lean on others for help. Now, Brock didn’t mind his boyfriends mindset, Brock would even act like that sometimes but he knew when to ask others. Evan on the other hand did not. Instead of asking for help, he would rely on energy drinks and staying up. That is one thing Brock did not like. Another thing Brock did not like was that Evan would frequently have panic attacks in the late of the nights while his friends slept and when the sun rose that morning, Evan would pretend like those tears never fell from his eyes or that he wasn’t throwing up in his bathroom for almost an hour and never told his friends. One night though, Brock was thankful he found out what was happening with his lover.

 

Brock’s job had begun at 2 that day and was only supposed to go to 9, but his boss had asked him to stay a few hours longer, and Brock decided that the extra pay wouldn’t be bad so he agreed. He worked at a 24/7 open supermarket and Brock enjoyed working there. His co-workers were friendly, his boss was understanding, and the people who shopped there, 9 out of 10 times, were always in a chipper mood. His work was enjoyable and sometimes his friends were in the same shift which made it even better.

 

That night, Brock had planned on visiting Evan for not too long then going back to his dorm for a good night's rest but because of the late shift, Brock decided to pick up a small bag of Hershey Kisses for them to share and relax with before their finals the following week. The two hadn’t had much time together for a while because of their upcoming finals but they were planning on a lot more Wednesday night nachos accompanied by terrible horror movies and Friday night gaming with their friends. Currently, it was lucky if they even got to hang out for 30 minutes at least. This late night visit was going to be special and Brock was hoping Evan would enjoy seeing his blonde boyfriend.

 

When Brock arrived, which was around 1am, he could hear heavy breathing along with light sounds of sobbing. Brock was shaken up and checked again if it was the right room, which it was, so he lightly jiggled the doorknob. To no avail, it was locked, so he faintly knocked on the door and could hear the others heavy breathing quickly stop and some words being uttered but Brock couldn’t understand because they sounded like jibberish. Brock wondered if it was because of how late it was and how tired the other was or because the other had been crying for who knows how long?

 

The door slightly opened to reveal a puffy eyed Evan whose chest was heavily moving up and down. He wore a worn out navy shirt that said _Fender_ in big, white letters. His sweatpants hung low and Brock would’ve usually said that Evan looked cute at this time but because of how small Evan looked and how scared he seemed, Brock knew that compliments weren’t to be made right now.

 

“Evan.. What’s going on?” That was Brock’s first question. He was curious what had his boyfriend so out of breath and so jumpy at Brock’s gentle voice.

 

“It’s nothing.” Evan answered simply, eyeing the inside of his almost unlit room, the only light being from his computer screen. His eyes roamed back to the blonde in front of him who stood there with concerned eyes and lips that sat in a straight line.

 

“What is going on?” Brock asked again, his free hand moving towards one of Evan’s who jumped back at the usually calming gesture. Evan never gave up the chance of holding hands with Brock so why now?”

 

“It’s nothing Brock.” Evan said again, receiving a deep sigh from the blonde who then made the decision to head past Evan and right into his room not just because they could have a better chat, but because he didn’t want them to get caught past curfew hours just because of them addressing what Brock heard.

 

“So breathing heavily and crying is nothing?” Brock asked in almost a demanding manner, his arms slowly making their way to cross over his chest.

 

“Brock”

 

“Evan, has this happened before?” That was Brock’s second question. If this had happened before and Brock wasn’t there..

 

“ _Yes_.” Evan had said it so softly that Brock had barely heard it and he was only inches away from Evan.

 

“Evan..”

 

“Please don’t blame yourself.” Evan knew Brock too well to know that after hearing the yes, Brock would blame himself in ridiculous ways because he felt like a bad boyfriend for not being there when it was actually Evan’s fault for-

 

“Then don’t blame yourself either.”

 

Evan wanted to say that he should but he knew that they shouldn’t keep going in petty circles of the blame game, saying that it wasn’t the others fault but it was theirs. Though, in this situation, Evan knew it was none of Brock’s, but it was all of his. Evan knew that he probably should have told someone but he didn’t. He should’ve confined in his lover who would understand but he was too scared of the words that Brock might have thought in the back of his mind when Evan admitted his need of help. He said what he felt like needed to be said.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Brock shook his head as he pursed his lips. “I forgive you.”

 

“You don’t even know what I’m sorry for.” Evan said as he moved towards his desk, taking a seat in the wooden chair.

 

“Knowing you well enough, it’s for a reason that you know I wouldn’t be mad at.” Brock placed the plastic bag that contained the Hershey Kisses on the desk next to Evan’s desk as he then sat on his knees next to the chair, taking Evan’s hands into his own.

 

From when Evan had first opened the door, he was a lot less jumpy Brock noticed. His actions had calmed down since Evan had opened the door. His breathing was more calm and the puffy eyes had softened, though it could still be noticed that Evan was crying.

 

“Evan, what were you sorry for?” Brock asked, taking Evan by a slight surprise. Evan was expecting a deep question but at the same time, he thought that Brock would have wanted to get away from what just happened.

 

“I.. I was sorry for not being more open and trusting of you..” Evan trailed off and he knew that there was more he was sorry for. He was sorry for worrying Brock so much. He was sorry for being an insufficient boyfriend to Brock because he deserved better than a guy who couldn’t even be open with the most trusting person on the face of this planet. He was sorry that he let the thoughts in his mind get the better of him.

 

“It’s okay, just, next time, take a moment and breathe. Remind yourself that you’ve got nothing to fear-”

 

“Oh no.” Evan let out softly feeling his cheeks heat up at the cheesy line his boyfriend was saying.

 

“Because I’m here.” Though it was cheesy, the look in Brock’s eyes and how firm he held Evan’s hands, he knew Brock was far from kidding.

 

“Thank you.” Evan said softly and leaned down so his lips landed on Brock’s nose, which caused the male to tilt his head back so then it was his lips that Evan was kissing instead of his nose.

  
Once they had pulled away, Brock and Evan had moved to the bed, along with the Hershey Kisses and computer. They put on a terrible horror movie, sharing the Hershey Kisses, and even some of their own throughout the movie.


End file.
